Blind Treasure
by Hisaki Kage
Summary: After Luffy's crew save a blind girl from a wreck, they welcome her aboard their ship. Join the crew on their adventure with their new crewmate.
1. Chapter One: Foggy Fate

Zoro stood on the deck, trying to see through the thick fog.

"If this doesn't let up Zoro, we're going to crash into the island!" Luffy said, sitting on the rail outside the cabin door.

Zoro nodded as he walked towards the side of the boat and leaned against it. Sanji came out of the cabin holding two steaming mugs. "I made some soup…" He said as he puffed on his cigarette.

Luffy took the mug and guzzled down the soup, "That's some good soup!" Zoro walked up to Sanji and took the cup with a thank you.

"We better find that Island soon guys, We're almost out of food." Sanji said as he leaned against the railing Luffy was sitting on.

Luffy was about to speak up when something caught his attention. Looking towards the front of the boat, he heard, "A battle!" Handing Sanji the empty mug, Luffy jumped off the railing and onto the deck. Rushing towards the front, he looked into the fog. Zoro right behind him.

"Usopp! Turn this boat to the left a little, will ya?" Sanji said as they approached the fight.

Usopp, who was dozing in the seat sat up and instantly turned the boat. "What's going on?" He asked loudly.

Luffy put a finger to his lip and pointed to the right, "A battle! Oh… I wanna fight." He said pouting. "Can we Zoro? Can we!" He asked jumping up and down where he stood.

Zoro shrugged, "You're the captain. I've been itching for a fight though…"

Sanji placed the mug onto the deck, and stretched his arms, "Yeah. Me too. We'll let Nami sleep through this one. She seemed pretty tired yesterday."

Usopp peeped over the railing, "I'm not gonna fight! Nope! I'm going to guard the ship! Y-you guys have fun!"

Luffy and Zoro both shrugged as Usopp brought the ship right next to the smaller ship that had the battle going on it.

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji jumped on board and instantly figured out who were the intruders on this ship.

A guy with semi-long dark blue hair, stood back to back with a small teenage girl. Who strangely enough was blindfolded.

"Hey! Need some help!" Luffy asked as he pounded one guy who stood in his way.

The guy with blue hair smiled at him, "Yeah. That would be great. Thanks." He turned to the girl and whispered something in her ear. The girl nodded and kicked a guy in his face, pinning him down on the floor.

Sanji decided to go help the girl, it was the gentleman thing to do. Zoro on the other hand rushed over to help the guy with blue hair, who was being pummeled into the deck of the ship. He quickly sliced that guy in the back, and helped the blue haired captain up.

"Thanks I-" The blue haired captain started, but was interrupted by the girl.

"Seku! They've gotten down in the cabin!" She screamed as she back kicked another guy in the face and pinned him down on the floor.

Seku, quickly turned and ran into the cabin, Luffy followed. "Be careful Luffy!" Zoro screamed as he watched Luffy disappear into the cabin.

Sanji looked down at the girl, "What's in the cabin?" He asked, biting on his cigarette.

She gasped as Sanji kicked a guy that was right behind her. Quickly standing up she turned towards the cabin, "Seku! We have to get off the ship! They're-" But she was cut off when the ship below them exploded.

The girl was knocked into Zoro, who was standing right behind her as the ship sunk into the ocean.

Zoro looked down at the girl floating limply in the water, grabbing her with one arm, he swam back to his ship and laid her on the deck. Sanji quickly scrambled onto the deck, his wet hair limply hanging in his face. He spat out his wet cigarette and looked around.

"Hey! Where's Luffy!" Usopp asked loudly, and Luffy landed on the deck all charred.

"Whoa! That was a blast!" He said smiling.

"Is everyone okay?" Nami asked, just appearing in the cabin doorway.

Luffy looked around, and then looked down at the girl. "Yeah… is she okay?"

Zoro placed an ear up to her mouth, "She's breathing. I think she's okay, just knocked out."

Sanji quickly stood up and picked up the girl, "We should get her into a bed. Just in case." He started walking towards the cabin when Zoro appeared behind him. He placed a hand on Sanji's shoulder making him freeze.

"And where the heck do you think your putting her?" He asked, his face covered in shadow.

Sanji blushed and Zoro slugged him in the face. Taking the girl he shook his head, "She's knocked out, your disgusting." Carrying her bridal style, he walked into the cabin and carried her into the girl's room, right across from the boy's. Placing her on the bed, he covered her up and left the room. Usopp, who was standing in the doorway was grabbed by Zoro, "Watch her, and make sure Sanji doesn't come in here."

Usopp nodded frantically and Zoro placed him into the room before shutting the door. Usopp grabbed a chair and put it by her bedside, he'd stay awake all night if he had to!


	2. Chapter Two: Crewmates!

Sunshine burned out the fog, and shined through the window in the ship. The girl sat up straight, waking Usopp and freaking him out. Looking down at Usopp, the girl tilted her head to one side. She had scared him. The girl shrugged and slowly walked out of the room, leaving Usopp on the floor foaming at the mouth.

The girl walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. Two people sat in there, and someone was cooking. She recognized all of them from the ship and froze. "Where's Seku?" She said quietly looking around.

Luffy, who had started to wave, felt his hand fall down. "He… uh… He didn't make it. I'm sorry."

The girl covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head, "No… Seku." Falling to her knees, she cried into her hands.

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji looked at one another, not knowing what to do.

The girl looked up at Zoro and Luffy, "What happened?"

Luffy grabbed Sanji's cloth that was in his hand and walked over to her. Kneeling down he handed her the cloth and she took it. "Those guys that got into the cabin. They found the barrels of explosives… and they lit a match. Seku, he told us to watch after you. You can stay if you want."

The girl looked up at Luffy and hugged him. "Thank you." She got her crying under control and apologized. Standing up, she handed Luffy back the cloth. "I'm Sora…"

Luffy smiled as he led her over to the table, and tossed Sanji the cloth. Sanji blushed and rubbed the towel against his face.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with the blindfold?" Zoro asked as Sora sat down.

Sora smiled weakly as she looked down at the table. "I'm… blind." There was a shocked silence in the kitchen as she took off the blindfold and let them see her badly scarred eyes.

Zoro was amazed as he looked at her face. There was a deep slash that ran across her eyes, he assumed that it was from a battle.

"A-and yet, you fought like a pro last night!" Luffy said amazed.

Sora looked up at him, "Well… yeah. I don't need to see to fight. I know where everyone is in this room. Seku's grandfather trained me…"

Sanji leaned against the counter, letting the breakfast cook. "I noticed you had some fancy moves last night. Kicking wise. Perhaps you could teach me a few."

Sora smiled at him as she tucked her blindfold into one of her pockets. "Sure. I don't mind."

Sanji smiled as he went back to cooking breakfast. Usopp came into the kitchen and saw Sora's eyes and fainted again.

Sora looked over at Luffy and placed a hand on his cheek, making him blush. "So… you're the captain… right?"

Luffy nodded, as Sora traced the outlines of his face, and stopped on the tip of his nose.

"What's the scar on your cheek from?" She asked as she ran it over with her hand.

"I-I got it when I was a little kid." Luffy said, as Sora gently traced his face. When she was done, she smiled.

"Luffy right?" Sora asked, and he nodded. She took her hands off his face. Luffy was pulled out of his seat and Sanji sat in his place.

"I'm Sanji." He said with a smile, as he took the cigarette out of his mouth.

Sora smiled back at him as she placed a hand on his cheek, making him blush. A goofy smile spread upon his face as she traced the outlines of his face. "Sanji…"

If Sanji were a dog, Zoro swore his tail would have fallen off from wagging so much. He was practically melting at her touch, Zoro couldn't stand the stupid goofy smile on his face.

Sora felt his hair, ran a finger down his cheekbone, and finished him off with a few scratches under his chin.

Sanji fell out of the seat after that, drooling with hearts in his eyes. He was in love.

Scooting around the round table, Sora looked up at Zoro. "What's your name?" She asked quietly.

"Zoro." He replied looking down at her.

Raising her hand, Sora asked, "May I?" Zoro nodded slowly as Sora placed a hand on his face.

Sora felt him tense under her touch, and then slowly relax. She ran her hands through his short cut hair, and then down his cheeks. Taking her one hand, she placed it on his chest and continued feeling his face with the other. 'He's handsome…' She thought as she traced his nose.

Luffy had never seen Zoro so nervous and flushed before. He looked like he wanted to run away.

Sora froze on his cheek, "You're very strong… what's your specialty?"

"I'm a swordsman." Zoro said as Sora ran a hand down his ears and played with his earrings.

Sora froze at his neck and blushed, quickly bringing her hands off of him. "S-sorry. Got carried away there." She laughed and scratched her head. Trying to smooth down her short, puffy black hair, she scooted back to sit next to Sanji.

Sanji put his arm around her with a smile that made Zoro's veins stick out on the back of his head. "I'm the cook… would you like me to-"

Sora pushed Sanji off the seat and rushed over to Usopp, who had just got up. Usopp fell against the wall, as Sora stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" Sora asked Usopp, who was staring at her.

"I-I'm Usopp. T-this ships gunman…" He stuttered as Sora knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his face. She giggled when she reached his nose, "Cute." Usopp blushed and looked over at Sanji, who was just getting up.

Sanji sighed as he placed his cig back into his mouth and went back to cooking. Sora finished and walked back over to the table to sit next to Zoro.

Luffy sat across from them with a silly smile on his face as he looked at Usopp get up off the floor. "There's one more Crewmate you haven't met. Her name's Nami!"

Sora smiled at Luffy, "Wonderful. So…What do you want my job to be?"

Luffy scratched his head, "Um… I don't know. Sanji? Do you have an idea?"

Sanji was about to open his mouth when Zoro interrupted him, Zoro had a good idea what Sanji's perverse idea was. "Do you know how to scrub the deck?"

Sora's face lit up, "Yes! I love doing that! I can also make beds and uh… I'm a good lookout!"

The guys were all silent except for Usopp, "Awesome! I don't have to do night duty anymore! Yes!" He did a goofy dance where he stood.

Sanji spoke up, "Are you sure you can be look out at night… I mean your-"

Sora glared at Sanji daring him to finish the sentence, "I may be blind but my other senses are just fine. You're burning the food." Sanji turned around and saw that the food was on fire, Zoro, Luffy and Usopp all laughed.

"That's good enough for me!" Luffy said laughing. "You'll be night lookout, deck scrubber and bed changer!"

Sora smiled as she looked at Luffy, "Thanks captain."

Nami walked into the kitchen with a loud yawn, "Is something burning in here? Oh, you're awake…" She looked at Sora, who smiled up at her.

Sora jumped out of her seat and ran up to Nami, "So you're Nami? I'm Sora." She held out her hand and Nami shook it. "Could I feel your face?" Sora asked raising her other hand.

"…why?" Nami asked, and then noticed the deep scar across her eyes.

"I'm blind, and I'd like to know what you look like… but that's okay if you don't want me too." Sora said feeling hurt. She'd have a faceless crewmember in her mind.

Nami quickly grabbed Sora's hand and put it on her face, "Sorry. I didn't realize-"

"That's okay. What kind of shampoo do you use? I like your hair." Sora asked Nami, who smiled down at her.

"I'll let you borrow some later, okay?" She replied, careful not to let slip any personal information while Sanji was listening. He's been dying to know what she wanted for holidays and Nami didn't want to get presents from him. She'd have to give him something and there was only one thing that he wanted. She shuddered at the thought and joined the table for something to eat.

Sora sat down next to Zoro again, she had decided that he was her favorite. She remembered slamming into him and then passing out, only to wake with him carrying her to a cabin. Sanji placed the semi-burnt food in front of them with a smile and sat next to Nami.


	3. Chapter Three: Teaching Luffy

((A/N: OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated it. You guys have every right to be angry at me. I've been so busy with school and such. I'll try and finish it I promise! Thank you so much for your patients! , ))

Sora sat down on the deck she was going to wash, a bucket right next to her. Picking up the two scrub brushes, she smiled as an idea hit her.

Luffy came out onto the deck to see Sora skating around on brushes. "Whoa! I wanna try!" He jumped down and slipped on the wet surface, crashing into Sora. Sora laughed as she sat up and handed him the brushes.

"Okay, you have to put these on your feet though so you won't slip around." She said as Luffy quickly put the brushes onto his feet and stood up. He slipped and almost fell down, had it not been for Sora. She quickly grabbed him and pushed him so that he was standing up straight.

"All right. Just put one foot in front of the other in a sliding motion." Luffy did so and almost felt down, Sora caught him again. "You'll get the hang of it."

After ten minutes, Luffy did get the hang of it, and was skating around the deck on the soapy water. "This is fun!"

Sora stood there listening and turned around to face Zoro, who was standing in the doorway above them. "You wanna join us Zoro?"

Zoro twitched, 'She heard me from up here? What was it that gave me away? I was silent!' "Nah, I rather watch."

Sora shrugged and looked back at Luffy, who was skating right towards her.

Luffy's arms were swinging behind him madly as he headed straight towards her. "Whoa!" He shouted as he saw her just standing there.

Zoro rushed over to the edge of the railing and was about to jump down to get her, when Sora crouched down and rushed towards Luffy. 'What is she mental!'

A smirk played across Sora's face as she placed her hands on the ground and somersaulted over Luffy's head. Landing gracefully on her feet behind him. Turning around, she quickly grabbed Luffy's shirt and stopped him. "There, all better."

Luffy fell down when Sora let go of him and he took off the brushes from his feet. "I think I'm done with these things." He handed them back to her, and she strapped them onto her feet. "I'll go stand up there with Zoro."

Sora smiled as she continued to skate around and wash the deck.

Zoro leaned against the railing when Luffy walked up to join him. "She's good huh?" Luffy asked Zoro, who nodded. "That was pretty awesome…" Luffy continued as he watched Sora skate around.


	4. Chapter Four: I wear a blindfold

((A/N: I'm sorry again. bows Sorry!))

Sora sat outside as the sun set, she smiled as Sanji sat next to her. "What are you up to?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Just watching the sunset." She said smiling at the sun.

"What do you see?" Sanji asked, leaning over the railing.

"Well, nothing… I can feel the sun on my skin though, and it feels great." Sora said as she smiled at the sun. "Night sun! See you in the morning!" She called after it had sunk into the ocean.

Sanji laughed out loud, "You're cute!" He said as Sora stopped waving at the pink sky. "So… was, uh, Seku your boyfriend?" He asked once he had finished laughing.

The smile that was on Sora's face disappeared as she looked down at the ocean, "…more like my best friend…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Sanji said noticing her lip tremble, as she bit it.

Sora sniffled as she placed her head in her hands. 'Aw crap. Now I've done it…' Sanji thought as he watched her start to cry. "I'm sorry, d-don't cry! I'll make you something to eat! Or, uh…" Sanji looked around frantically.

Sora turned and cried into his shirt, "He was my best friend! He promised that he'd stay with me, and never leave me alone!" She trembled as she grabbed onto Sanji's shirt with her hands.

Sanji looked down at her, and threw his cig into the ocean. "You're part of our crew now Sora. We won't abandon you. I swear."

Sora continued to cry into his shirt, and Sanji patted her back. She was really pretty when she cried. After a few minutes, Sora got her crying under control and they stood there in silence. "Thanks Sanji…" She said as she backed away from him and wiped her cheeks with her black sleeved shirt. She turned around and a smile played on her lips, "Hey Sanji."

Sanji looked up at her, and jumped back. Sora's kick missed his face by an inch. "What the heck was that for!" He screamed as he looked at her.

Sora laughed, "You said you wanted to learn some moves, I'll teach them to you now." Taking off her black sandals, she placed them beside the mast, and went into a fighting pose. "Okay. Come at me."

Sanji stood there for a second, trying to understand her. "But-"

Sora stood up straight, "Fine, forget it…" She turned around, and ducked just as Sanji kicked at her head. "That's better!" Getting up, she faced him and stood in her pose again. Sanji's foot flew at her, but she ducked again and kicked him in the back of his other leg, knocking him down.

Zoro walked out of the cabin, and saw Sanji attacking Sora. "What the hell are you doing Sanji!"

Sanji stopped and turned to look at Zoro, and received a kick to the face. "Don't break your concentration on a simple conversation." Sora told him, "We're just practicing!" She called up at Zoro.

Sanji stood up, and rubbed his cheek. "I have to go make dinner." He said leaving Sora standing there.

Sora sighed as she walked back to the mast and picked up her sandals. She was about to put them on when Zoro called out to her, "Hey! Don't just put those on yet. I want to practice too." Taking off his shoes and shirt, he grabbed his swords and rushed out to her. He put on his bandana and stood in front of her.

Sora smirked, at him as she heard him unsheathe his swords. "So, we're going to play hard are we? All right. Go ahead."

Zoro stood there staring at her, "Aren't you going to get out a weapon?"

Sora stood in a fighting pose. "I'll get one out if I really need it. How many swords do you have? Three?" Changing her body position, she cracked her back and nodded. "Okay. Go ahead."

Zoro stared at her for a second before realizing that she was actually serious. Rushing towards her, he slashed at her with his two swords. She ducked under them and rolled between his legs, only to stand up behind him. She put her back to him and smiled a sly smile. Grabbing his bandanna, she stepped away from him and tied it around her head.

"You're going to have to do better then that." Sora smiled as he turned around and attacked her again. Jumping above the swords, she grabbed his shoulders and flipped over his head, landing silently behind him. "Do you want to go into defense for a while?" She asked as he turned around.

"Yeah, let me see what you've got." Zoro said with his sword in his mouth. Sora unsheathed two daggers.

"All right." Turning around, she faced him. Zoro went into defensive position, and Sora stared at him for a second.

"Time out." Zoro said as he took the sword out of his mouth. Sora let her arms fall limp as she tilted her head to the side. "How can you… see me?"

Sora put away her daggers with a smile. "I don't, and yet at the same time I do. I was trained to see by spirits. I can see you, standing there, about to sheathe your swords."

Zoro froze in the process of sheathing his swords, "What?"

Sora walked up towards him, put away her daggers, and took one of his swords, "I can also tell where you are by your steps, and by the sound of the wind hitting you." Twirling the sword as she took a few steps, she explained to him the way he stepped was too heavy. "If you stepped lighter, not only would you be faster, you'd be harder to find." She stopped playing with the sword and stood there looking at it. "It's sorta creepy at times… I can tell when someone's mad, or sad, or tired, just by the color of their spirit. It really creeps me out when I don't know what their faces look like, then their sorta faceless bodies." She shivered as a cold wind blew upon the ship.

Zoro walked up to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He found it sort of cute that she had two long wings in front and as it got towards the back, it was shorter.

Sora continued, "I wear a blindfold sometimes when I go out into a crowded area, it mutes down the spirits… I wear it in big fights too, that way I can concentrate."

Sora handed Zoro his sword back, and walked up to the mast. Turning around, she quickly unsheathed her dagger and went to slice Zoro in the chest, Zoro quickly unsheathed his other two swords and easily blocked her attack. Sora brought out her other dagger and began quickly slicing at Zoro, who fought back with as much speed.

Sora and Zoro rushed around the deck, slicing and blocking each other for quite a while. "What is everything else? Like objects without spirits?" Zoro asked as he forced Sora back with a few slashes.

Sora blocked some and jumped behind him, "If someone has touched them before me, I can see them. Doesn't matter how long ago they touched it before me, their… markings are on it."

Zoro and Sora stopped fighting. Sora's sleeve on her shirt fell off, and a cut appeared on Zoro's face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sora said as she sheathed her daggers and ripped a piece of cloth from her sleeve that was on the ground. She quickly rushed up to him and placed the cloth on his cheek. "I didn't mean to cut you…oh… I hope I don't leave a scar."

Zoro chuckled as he sheathed his swords, "It's not deep enough to leave a scar."

Sora grabbed his hand and led him to the side of the boat, she let some of the saltwater spray on the cloth and then she placed it onto his cheek with another sorry. "I don't want to get it infected. I'm sorry…" She whined as she leaned across him and wiped the blood off his cheek. She bit her lip as he winced.

Zoro stared at her gently wiping his face, his heart was beating hard in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was from practicing on the deck, or from her being so close to him. There was something about her that made Zoro act…differently.

Sora finished wiping the blood from his cheek and stopped, she blushed, handed him the cloth, and backed away from him quickly. "I suppose you could do that by yourself… you don't really need my help."

Zoro blushed, and quickly replied, "No, I don't mind. Really."

Sora looked up at him, and smiled. "You got better… I noticed you took my advice and tried to step lighter." Walking over, she placed the cloth on his cheek again, and took his hand. "You have to apply pressure or it won't stop bleeding." She placed his big hand on his cheek, and backed away from him again. "Are you hungry?" She asked, staring out at the pitch-black ocean.

Zoro slowly nodded, and watched her walk across the ship and put on her sandals. She grabbed his t-shirt and handed it to him. Sora applied pressure to Zoro's cut, while he quickly put on his shirt. When he placed his hand on hers, Sora blushed and slipped out of his grasp. After a few minutes of silence, Sora spoke up, "Lets go see if Sanji's done with dinner." Grabbing his other hand that was hanging down by his side, she led him into the cabin.


	5. Chapter Five: Land!

"Land!" Usopp's voice rang throughout the hulls of the ship. "Land!" Everyone who was in the cabin rushed onto the deck and looked around. Sure enough, towards the front of the boat, there was a giant island.

Sanji ran a hand through his hair, "About time. We're seriously low on food and water."

Nami nodded, "And we need more bandages, since Zoro and Sanji are practicing more." Sora hid a giggle behind her had as Sanji and Zoro smiled. They had scratches and bruises all over from practicing with her.

Towards noon, they arrived at the large island. Zoro had noticed that Sora had put on her blindfold. They tied themselves to the dock and one by one, they left the ship.

Before Zoro started walking towards the town, Sora grabbed his sleeve. She stood on her toes and whispered something in his ear, making Sanji jealous.

Zoro smiled as Sora took his hand. She didn't want to get lost, in this really bright town. So she asked if she could hold his hand while she was there.

Sora smiled as Zoro and her walked into town holding hands. She could tell by his spirit color that he was really nervous. Was it because she was holding his hand, or was it because they were in a strange new town? She shrugged and followed him. "Zoro?" she asked quietly, while the other's split up to get different things.

Zoro looked down at her, "Yeah?"

Sora blushed, "Um, when my ship exploded a few days ago… all my clothes and possessions that I'm not wearing exploded also… and I was wondering if I could go buy some clothes…"

Zoro stared down at her, and she continued, "I need someone to help me pick them out… since I don't know what they really look like-and I don't want to look like a dork… I'd ask Nami, but she kinda disappeared into the crowd."

Zoro sighed as he ran a hand down his face, "Yeah, lets go get you some clothes."

They walked around town for a while before they stumbled upon a clothes shop. Sora walked in after Zoro. "What do you have in mind?" He asked looking around the shop.

"Black… I want black t-shirts, black pants, and… I need a jacket too. But I don't want it too revealing, and I don't want it too baggy…" Sora said telling him what she needed.

Zoro grabbed some stuff and handed them to her. He led her to the dressing room and pushed her inside before shutting the curtains.

Sora looked down at the clothes and took off her blindfold. "Is this a shirt?" She asked popping her hand out, the article of clothing attached to it. Zoro ran a hand through his hair, this was going to take a while.


	6. Chapter Six: Giggle Fit

Zoro and Sora walked back to the ship, carrying a few bags of clothes. "Thanks Zoro… I know that must have been pretty embarrassing for you…" Sora said quietly, as she thought of Zoro's spirit color flashing bright red in embarrassment when she mentioned panties.

Zoro mumbled something, and they walked onto the ship. Zoro helped Sora put away her clothes, and they left the ship to go get something to eat.

Sora held Zoro's hand as they walked through the town looking for someone else in their crew. They passed a few food shops and saw their crew eating in one of them. Zoro quickly walked inside, dragging Sora inside. They sat down with their crew as they were just taking orders.

"So where were you guys?" Nami asked when the waitress left.

Zoro glanced over at Sora, who smiled and said, "We were shopping for panties."

Luffy choked on his water, and they all burst out laughing. Poor Zoro hid his face in his hands.

"Why didn't you take me?" Sanji said feeling hurt, "I would have helped." He placed an arm around Sora, making her blush.

"I preferred Zoro… since I couldn't find Nami." Sora replied, "Maybe next time!" She said really fast, noticing Sanji's spirit color turn a bit hurt.

Zoro drunk some water and nodded, "Yes please. She was stuck deciding between pink and black. And there were all these women in there looking at me like I was a pervert!"

Luffy continued laughing and pointing at Zoro, "Panty shopping buddy!" Usopp laughed at that, and Zoro glared at them both.

Sora quickly noticed Zoro's spirit changing into an angry color, she quickly interrupted as she heard him reach for his sword, "I'll make it up to you… somehow… I'm sorry you were embarrassed." Zoro's hand paused on his swords.

"I still would have paid to see that!" Luffy said still laughing.

Sora's hand shot out, and grabbed Zoro's blade, as it went for Luffy. She didn't flinch went it sliced into her hand, she hoped no one noticed. "I don't want fighting right now… we'll see about it later." She quickly brought back her hand and put it under the table, wrapping a bandage around it to stop the bleeding that had just started.

Sanji noticed, but he didn't say anything. Zoro put away his sword grumpily. And Luffy was flat against the seat, staring at where the sword had been two seconds ago.

After dinner, Sora decided that Zoro needed some space. She decided to tag around with Sanji. She let him hold her uninjured hand, and they walked through the semi-crowded streets.

"How's your hand?" Sanji asked, making Sora jump.

"What?" Sora asked, she didn't know if she heard him right.

"You're hand. I noticed that when you grabbed Zoro's sword, it got cut. It probably needs to be disinfected." Sanji said looking down at her as they walked.

Sora was silent for a while. "The dock water isn't very clean, I'll have to wait until we're back out on the sea to clean it."

Sanji snapped his fingers as he got an idea. Rushing into a bar, he asked for some salt. When he got saltshaker, he took her into the bathroom. "Lemme see your hand." He said, as he opened the saltshaker.

Sora reluctantly gave him her hand, which he unwrapped with extra care. He placed it under the cold running water, so he could get the blood off of it. She winced as he did and grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Okay, this is going to hurt. But it will be over in a second. Okay?" He said as he grabbed onto her wrist. He poured the salt onto it, and she grabbed onto his jacket. Sora felt tears form in her eyes as she placed her head on his arm and whined.

"Ow, ow, ow… that stings… Ow!" She cried as he gently rinsed the salt off her hand.

When he was done, he took a bandage out of his pocket and wrapped her hand with it. Sanji finished and gently planted a kiss on it before handing her hand back to her.

Sora felt her hand stinging beneath the bandage still, she sniffled as Sanji handed her a paper towel to wipe her eyes with. "Thank you Sanji." She said quietly as she handed back the paper towel.

Sanji threw it out and walked out of the bathroom, everyone was staring at them. "What!" He growled as he handed back the empty saltshaker to the guy behind the bar.

It wasn't until they were outside and the door shut behind them that Sora laughed.

"What?" Sanji asked, watching her clutch onto him for support.

"Th-they thought we did something in there!" She managed to say as she laughed.

Sanji stood there for a moment, contemplating what Sora just said and then started laughing. "They thought that we-I bet they did with your Ows!"

"A-and your, 'It's almost over, just a second… hang on!'" She laughed some more as she took his hand and followed him back to the ship. It was dark when they reached the ship, and everyone was waiting for them.

"Where were you guys?" Luffy asked as they boarded the ship.

Sora started the giggle fit again and Sanji caught it. They held onto one another as they shook with laughter.

"What did I say?" Luffy asked confused. He untied the ropes and had the other's set sail. Sora and Sanji were still trying to stop laughing.


	7. Chapter Seven: Not Breathing!

Luffy found Sora later that night, standing on the side of the ship, dipping her hand in the water. "What's up?" He asked, walking up to her.

Sora jumped, and hid her hand behind her back. "Oh… just playing with the water." She said with a weak smile.

Luffy eyed her suspiciously, as he tried to look over her shoulder. Sora stepped back away from him, and tripped on the puddle her dripping hand had created. Luffy caught her by her hand that was wet, and pulled her up. He noticed the pained expression on her face as he held onto her hand. Looking down at Sora's hand he was holding he noticed it was sliced open, "What happened?" He asked, looking at it.

Sora grabbed her hand back and cradled, "N-nothing… I was just cleaning it."

Luffy stared at her for a second, "Sora… how can I learn to trust a new member of my crew if they lie to me."

Sora froze on her way to the water again, "I-it was just an accident… I swear. Please don't tell Zoro, I don't want to think that he hurt me!"

Luffy raised an eyebrow as he walked closer to her and helped her dip her cut hand into the water. "When did this happen?"

"At the restaurant, when I stopped his blade… don't tell him, please!" Sora said looking up at Luffy.

Luffy smiled, "I won't. Thanks for stopping that blade though, that could have cut into my neck or something." He didn't want to tell her that Zoro would have probably stopped himself and that she hurt herself for nothing.

Sora smiled at him as she wrapped her hand into a bandage, "Thanks captain."

Luffy smiled down at her as he replied, "I'll do look out for tonight. You look like you need some rest."

Sora kissed him on his cheek with a thank you and ran off into the cabin. Leaving Luffy outside to look at the stars.

--------------------------------------

((I HATE Akito from FB. So... XP I used the name. XD))

"Pirates!" Luffy yelled, waking everyone on the ship. Sora sat up on the floor of the girl's room and grabbed her vest. Strapping that on, she ran out onto the deck to stand next to Luffy. The others right behind her.

Sora felt around in her pouches for her blindfold, it wasn't there. She'd have to concentrate extra hard in this battle. Turning around, she saw hundreds of bright lights on a giant ship. Pulling out her two blades, she bit her lip as they docked. She stepped back a few steps and stood next to Zoro, who had just unsheathed his blades.

"There's a lot of them…" Sora whispered, and saw Zoro nod. Inhaling, Sora ignored the pain in her hand as she fell into a defensive position beside Zoro's.

"What do you want!" Luffy growled at the captain, who had just boarded their ship.

Sora gasped as she ignored all the other lights, and focused on him. "Akito!" She spat, she noticed his spirit color turn from surprised, to a dark angry red.

"I never thought I'd see you again Sora. Thought I left you for dead on that island… blind and alone." Akito laughed, his wide chest rising and falling as he laughed.

Sora stood there shaking with anger, "Captain… do I have your permission to start this fight?"

Luffy nodded and Sora rushed forward after Akito, slicing down anyone who got in her way.

In a sneaky move, Akito jumped back onto his ship, and Sora followed. She sheathed her daggers and took two swords from the guys she just cut down. Zoro and Luffy quickly followed her onto the ship, to help her out with the tons of guys that were attacking her.

Sora kept fighting until she came face to face with Akito. "You blinded me and left me to die. On an island! You knew I couldn't swim!"

Akito laughed, "And why is that! Because you ate my Cursed Fruit!"

Zoro froze after he cut down a guy, 'Did I just hear that man correctly? Sora ate a cursed fruit!' He turned around and sliced into another guy.

Sora threw the swords at Akito, who dodged them and laughed again. Taking out her daggers, Sora concentrated and a wind began to blow around them. It was easier to locate Akito now. Rushing towards him, Sora jumped and her hands flew around madly as she tried to cut him to shreds. Akito blocked all of her attacks and when she left an opening, he grabbed her throat.

Akito picked her up by her throat and slammed her against the mast, making it crack and fall down.

Sora screamed as she concentrated, a strong gust of wind was created in front of her knocking Akito backwards.

"That was supposed to be my power!" He screamed at her as he brought out his sword and ran for her.

Sora, who was clutching onto her throat and breathing for air, barely had time to jump out of his way and onto the mast.

Akito, in a full rage, began slashing at her from every direction. Sora could barely block all of them. Akito grabbed her and pinned her on the broken mast that they were fighting on.

Sora screamed as Akito raised the sword over her chest. Using her legs and the wind, she kicked him above her, slipped behind him and pinned him down. Driving the daggers she had into his arms and trapping him onto the mast. Picking up his sword, she went to kill him when the mast beneath them gave an earsplitting crack and fell towards the ocean.

Sora turned to jump back onto the ship, but couldn't for Akito was grabbing onto her leg. She had dropped the sword when the mast had cracked and now she tried to escape from him. Akito laughed as they fell into the ocean, while Sora cried out for help.

Sanji, who had just finished fighting the last guy on their ship, saw Sora being dragged into the ocean. "Sora!" he yelled as he ripped off his jacket and shoes and jumped in after her.

Zoro stuck his head over the other ship, as he was blocking a guy's attack. "Sanji! Sora can't swim! She ate a cursed fruit!"

Sanji looked up at Zoro, and saw that he wasn't lying. Taking a deep breath, he dove under water and swam after the quickly sinking mast. What made it even more difficult for Sanji was that it was dark outside, so there was little to no light where he was swimming.

Sanji kicked faster as he saw the mast and swam past it. He reached forward pushing more water behind him. Sanji felt his heart squeeze when he saw Sora there, limply floating down towards the bottom of the ocean.

Sanji quickly grabbed her, and began swimming up when he noticed something had her foot. Looking down he saw that the Captain of the other ship was dragging her down. With a sharp kick, Sanji kicked the Captain in the face making him let go of Sora. Sanji felt his lungs burn as he quickly swam towards the surface, dragging Sora behind him.

After what seemed like forever, Sanji's head popped out of the sea and he inhaled sweet air. Luffy and Zoro had gotten back onto their own ship and were looking for them. Sanji swam over to the ship and was dragged onto the ship by Zoro and Luffy.

Sanji let go of Sora once he was on the deck. He fell down and concentrated on breathing, he had never swam that fast in his life.

"She's not breathing!" Nami said as she looked down at Sora.

Sanji sat up, panting and looked down at Sora. "Do something!"

Nami looked up at him, "I don't know what to do!"

Zoro quickly inhaled air, and blew some through her lips. Sora made a gagging noise and Zoro quickly sat up. Usopp helped prop Sora up as she choked and threw up water. Sora sat there, holding onto Zoro as she gasped for air.

Sanji fell back down and continued breathing, relieved that Sora was okay.

Sora smiled weakly at her crewmates, before wincing and holding her stomach.

Nami looked at the pained expression on Sora's face, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Sora?"

Sora removed her hand, making Nami gasp for it was covered in blood. Sora felt really light headed, and the next thing she knew she had passed out on Usopp.

Zoro quickly stood up and looked at Nami, "What happened? What's wrong with her!"

Nami opened Sora's vest and saw that her shirt and stomach had been sliced open. "I'm going to need salt water, cool fresh water, a disinfected needle, the first aid kit, and a whole lot of bandages." Taking Zoro's sword, Nami cut off Sora's shirt around her stomach, and had Usopp remove her vest. When she had gotten everything that she needed, she quickly cleaned Sora's wound.

"I don't have any pain killers, so if she wakes up she going to scream." Nami looked at Sora, as she cleaned her stomach. "I'm not the best at sowing up people who move around, so you're going to have to hold her still." Nami looked at Zoro and Sanji, who both nodded. Each grabbed one of Sora's arms by the shoulder and held her down.


	8. Chapter Eight: Dead twice over

Sora tried to sit up, but she couldn't. Feeling a sharp pain in her gut, she screamed.

"I'm sorry…" Nami said as she pulled the medical thread through the start of her stomach, Usopp was holding Sora's legs down.

Sora screamed again as Nami put another stitch in her. "What are you doing!"

Zoro's voice came from right next to her, and then she saw his spirit. His face, seeming so clear. She felt tears drop onto her face from his. "I'm sorry Sora… I wish I was getting sown up instead of you."

Sora screamed again as tears streamed out of her eyes, "It hurts so much! I just want to die!"

Zoro looked up at Sanji, who had tears in his eyes too. "I'll take her… it's okay. You need to rest." Zoro scooted around so that he was above Sora's head, and grabbed onto her shoulders. Placing his forehead on hers, he listened to her cry and scream in pain.

"What happened…" Sora asked Sanji, who was holding her hand tightly. Her other hand was holding onto Zoro's hair. "I remember trying to escape from Akito… and he found his sword." She screamed again as she squeezed Sanji's hand. "And then he sliced me open."

Sanji spoke up, "I saw you hit the water and dove after you… when I finally found you, I tried to drag you back up to the surface, but that… Akito guy wouldn't let go. I kicked him in the face, and broke his nose… he let go and I dragged you-" Sora screamed again, tears falling fast from her eyes. "-With me to the surface," Sanji continued.

"When we finally got you on board, we discovered that you weren't breathing." Zoro continued. Tears falling into her hair. Sora screamed again and tightened her grip on his hair. "I had to give you a rescue breath and that's when we discovered that you had been injured."

Sora breathed heavily as Nami continued to stitch her up, "I'm sorry guys… I'm sorry I'm such a handful. If only I hadn't of jumped on that mast. I'm sorry I-"

Zoro's grip tightened on her shoulders, "You're not a handful… and it was smart of you to jump on that mast. I don't think I could have pulled most of the moves that you pulled when you fought him…"

Sora's breath became less shallow as Nami stitched on. Sora couldn't handle the pain anymore, and passed out. Her hand slipped out of Zoro's hair as she blacked out, but her whimpering continued.

-----------------------------

Sora awoke the next morning, lying on Zoro's bed. Sitting up she screamed in pain and fell back down.

Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, and Nami sat up from sleeping on the floor beside the bed.

Zoro, who was closest to the bed, reached it first and grabbed Sora's hand.

Sora turned her head towards them and smiled, "Hi guys…" She said weakly as she squeezed Zoro's hand.

Nami quickly placed a hand on Sora's forehead, Zoro and Sanji looking at her. Nami sighed and smiled, "No fever, no infection… It's going to hurt for a while though."

Sora heard Sanji, Zoro and Luffy let out sighs of relief. Sora looked over at Nami who was leaving the room with Luffy. "Thanks Nami…"

Nami smiled and left the room. Sora stared at the ceiling, feeling the pain in her stomach throb periodically. "It hurts so much…" She whined as she squeezed Zoro's hand. "H-how did you guys do in that battle?"

Zoro let Sanji talk first, "Well, I helped Nami and Usopp take out the guys that were piling into the ship." He said as he sat on the floor by her.

Zoro went next, "I fought on the ship with Luffy… you ate a cursed fruit?" He asked, making her gasp, and then whine for it hurt her stomach.

Sora nodded, "Yeah… before I was blind, I was on Akito's ship. With, Seku… Seku did something, and Akito punished him for it. I was mad at Akito, so I went into his cabin one day, saw the fruit just sitting there… and I was so hungry. I ate the fruit just as he was walking in. He was furious. They stopped on the nearest abandoned island, he sliced my eyes in anger and threw me off the ship. Seku dove off when they were heading out and spent a few months there, nursing me back to health… I would have died, if he hadn't…" Sora winced as her stomach sent a wave of pain throughout her.

"What's your power?" Sanji asked, not looking at her.

Sora stroked Sanji's hair with her other hand, "That disgusting fruit gave me the power to control wind. I just use it so I can see most of the time… and, to move the ship's sails… that kind of stuff." Sora felt Zoro push some hair behind her ear, and she smiled. "Thanks Zoro, Sanji… I'd be dead twice over without you two…"


	9. Chapter Nine: What should I care?

((A/N: Writing this chapter nearly broke my heart. I feel so bad for Sanji... ;-; But it had to be done. cries))

The next couple of days, Sora got better. She didn't have any fevers so she was safe from any infections. Sanji had to force liquids down her throat though, for Sora was very stubborn about not putting anything into her stomach.

Late one night, Sora quietly crept out of bed, she walked around the sleeping bodies in the room and out onto the deck. Her bare feet chilled against the damp deck floor, but she wanted the fresh breeze. She was getting cabin fever of just sitting in that room all day. She walked up towards the wheel, and sat on the seat behind it. She dozed off as the ship rocked her to sleep, not feeling someone cover her up with a blanket.

Sora was brought out of her peaceful dream by the annoying caw of a gull. Sitting up, her hand flew down to her side and smacked someone on the face. She looked over to her right and saw Zoro rubbing his face, waking up.

Sora sat up and placed her bare feet on the deck, the sun hadn't come up yet and warmed it up. She sat down on the floor next to Zoro, and took his hand off his face. "Are you okay?" She asked as she stroked his face.

Zoro leaned against the seat with a nod. Taking the blanket, he covered her over and stared out at the ocean. Sora placed her head on his arm, and held his hand. "I love the smell of the ocean…" She said quietly, noticing Zoro shiver in the chilly breeze. Sora scooted closer to Zoro and placed some of the blanket on him.

Zoro blushed as Sora's hand moved up his arm and she held it closer to her. Over the past few months since she had come onto the ship, Zoro had developed feelings for her.

Sora held his hand with one hand, and his arm with the other as she snuggled his strong arm. "Zoro…"

Zoro didn't look down at her, "Yeah?"

Sora drew circles in his palm, making him shiver, "I really am glad that I'm part of this crew…" She yawned as she held his hand again.

Zoro looked down at her, as she dozed off, holding onto his arm. He hoped nobody came out here and saw them cuddling like this, Luffy would never leave him alone if he found out. But at the same time, he did want someone to come out and see them. He really didn't care. Sitting there, she smiled as he watched the sun rise above the ocean.

-------------------------------

Sanji came out onto the deck, holding a mug of coffee in his hand. He walked up to make sure that the wheel was locked, when he dropped his mug of coffee. It shattered as it hit the floor, waking both Zoro and Sora.

Sora looked up and saw Sanji's spirit energy change from one of pure envy, to a deep shade of hurt. "Sanji…" She gasped as she watched him turn and run away into the cabin. "Oh…" She said burying her face in Zoro's arm. "I better go talk to him." She said, getting up and following him.

Sanji walked into the empty kitchen and decided that he needed to cook. He began cutting up apples like crazy. In his fury, he accidentally cut himself. Cussing audibly, he washed it and applied pressure with his cloth.

Sora found Sanji in the kitchen, holding his bleeding finger over the water. When he put it in a cloth and turned around he froze. "Sanji, I-"

"You don't have to explain." Sanji said without emotion.

Sora saw that he was really upset by the color of his spirit. "Sanji… I didn't-"

"Well you did!" Sanji said loudly as he turned around, and continued chopping apples.

Sora quietly closed the door behind her and walked over toward Sanji, "Sanji, please listen…" She said placing a hand on his arm.

Sanji quickly walked away from her, "Why should I, I understand what's going on. You like Zoro."

Sora caught the tears in his voice, walking up beside him. He turned away from her and placed down the knife.

"Go and cuddle with your boyfriend. What should I care." Sanji said sadly as looked down at the counter, tears traveling down his cheeks.

Sora hugged him from behind, "It's true Sanji. I do like Zoro, but I don't want to lose you because of it. You're my closest friend… You're the one that helped me the most. You helped me cope with Seku dying. You helped me when I got hurt. You're the one that jumped in after me and saved me Sanji. I didn't see Zoro forcing liquid's down my throat, you did… You're my best friend… a-and I don't want to lose you because I don't like you the way that you want me to…" She cried onto his back, and felt him tense up after she finished talking.

Sanji turned around and hugged her, "I'm sorry Sora… I-I didn't mean it that way."

Sora cried into his shirt, and Sanji hugged her and continued speaking, "I'm glad that I have a best friend like you. I'm glad that you're happy… really…"

Sora slid down onto the floor, and Sanji sat next to her. "I-I'm sorry that I broke your heart Sanji. I a-am…" Sora said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "I'm so s-sorry…" She hiccuped.

Sanji hugged her and cried into her shoulder, "It's alright… I'm just glad you're happy… But if things don't work out between you two, I want you to know that I'm here. All right?" He hugged her tighter as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

After a while, they both settled down and just sat there. Sora broke away first and looked up at Sanji. "All right… b-but don't pick on him okay?"

Sanji tucked a piece of hair behind her ears, "I'll only do that if he really deserves it. I swear."

Sora smiled and ran a hand through Sanji's hair, "There's no one in the doorway, right?"

Sanji looked over at the doorway, "No… why d-" He was cut off when Sora placed a firm kiss on his lips. She then got up and walked away, leaving Sanji sitting there, blushing bright red.

Zoro was still waiting where Sora had left him, he looked up at her when she came back to sit next to him. "How'd it go?"

"He's fine… I talked to him about it…" Sora sighed as she leaned against him again. "Zoro?" She asked, looking up at him.

Zoro raised an eyebrow and looked at her, only to have his lips meet hers. He blushed and she broke the kiss.

"I told him about that too. He took it rather well…" She said leaning against him again.

Zoro's arm slipped out of her hands, and wrapped around her shoulder, holding her against him. Sora smiled as she snuggled against him and fell asleep. Before too long, Zoro fell asleep as well.


	10. Chapter Ten: Wind

Zoro woke feeling rather cold. He looked down where Sora should have been and discovered that she wasn't there. Quickly standing up, he grabbed the blanket and ran down the steps. Zoro stopped running when he saw Sora standing in the middle of the deck. Leaning against the railing, he watched her stand there. The wind blew gently around her as she stepped forward slowly as if doing a dance.

Sora inhaled and exhaled in slow manner, if she was going to get back into her fighting spirit, she'd have to practice everyday. She saw that Zoro was there, so she decided to make him a bit jealous with her sword techniques. Reaching behind her, she pulled out two of Zoro's swords that she found and began twirling them around in a rhythmic manner.

Zoro stared at her swing his swords around and was brought into some sort of trance by her slow moves.

Sora stopped and quickly put the swords away, her stomach starting to give out on her. 'I didn't do anything yet!' She thought to herself as she walked up to Zoro and handed him back his swords. "Watching my skills, were you?" She sat on the floor and dangled her feet down between the railings. "I'm still to weak…" She muttered looking straight ahead.

Zoro sat down next to her as he placed his swords in front of him, "You're not weak. You just need to get your strength back."

"But how?" Sora asked running a hand through her hair.

"Why don't you try eating some solid food?" Sanji's voice appeared behind them. He was smoking a cigarette as he walked up beside them.

Sora looked up at Sanji and noticed that he was back to his normal self again. Smiling she looked back at the ocean, "What kind of foods do you have in mind?"

Sanji smiled as he bit his cig, "Well… you can start off by eating applesauce."

Sora laughed, remembering Sanji cutting up apples in the kitchen a half an hour ago. "All right… but only if it has cinnamon." She brought her legs back to her and grabbed Sanji's hand.

"No, I added salt." Sanji replied sarcastically as he pulled her to her feet.

Sora smiled up at her best friend, "Lets go see how much applesauce you can stuff down my throat." She said cheerfully as she walked into the cabin holding Sanji's hand. Zoro slowly stood up, stretched and followed.

----------------------

As the weeks passed by, Sora began slowly but surely eat solid foods again. And in no time, she had her strength back to normal.

Sora laughed as she sat on the deck with Usopp. "So you really found a giant fish that was as big as an island!"

Usopp smiled proudly, "Yes I did. And he helped me get back home."

"How?" Sora asked giggling.

"I just had to ask it nicely of course!" Usopp said bopping Sora on the nose.

Sora had a giggle fit and Usopp couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous story as well.

Nami walked up to see them giggling, "What are you guys doing?"

"Usopp's telling me about his adventures out at sea!" Sora said happily.

Nami rolled her eyes, and looked at the map, "We're getting nowhere with this wind. Sora? Could you lend us a hand?" She called over at Sora.

Sora quickly stood up, and dragged Usopp with her. "Yes?"

Nami pointed to the sails on the mast, "Could you blow some wind on those? I really need to get some supplies on the island up ahead."

Sora nodded, "I'd be happy to…" Rushing up to where Nami was, they stood by the wheel. "Do you have to boat pointing where you want?" She asked.

Usopp sat down on the seat behind them. Sora and him had become close friends when she was getting better. He'd tell her stories to cheer her up, and in return she'd eat some solid food.

Sora faced the mast and concentrated, with a few twirls of her wrists, Sora created a current of air. And she pushed forward, making the air push the sails hard and making the ship move fast.

Nami smiled, "Thanks Sora! With this speed of wind, we should reach the island in no time!"

Zoro appeared up on the deck, "Where'd this wind come from?" He asked as the wind blew the sails.

Sora waved her hand frantically, "I did it!" She said with a smile. Walking down, she walked onto the deck and placed her shoes behind the mast so they wouldn't blow away. Taking out her swords that she had bought the last time they were in town she smirked up at Zoro. "Want to play?"

Zoro put on his bandana, and walked down onto the deck, "You read my mind." Placing one of his swords in his mouth, he stood in defense.

Sora smiled and jumped forward at him, both swinging their swords like mad. She'd push him back a few steps, and then he'd take them back and push her further. "You're getting better." She said with a smile as she stepped backwards and then turned around. Running up the mast, she flipped behind his head and went for his neck, she stopped a millimeter away, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "But you still need to do better then that."

Zoro quickly turned around and began moving his arms around really fast. Sora also fought back. After a few minutes of doing this, they stopped and stood still. The sleeves on Sora's shirt fell off, along with the long legs of her pants. Zoro's pants fell down, making him blush.

Nami and Usopp leaned over the railing and watched them. Sanji walked out of the cabin and joined, "They playing strip sword again?" He asked watching them fight again.

Usopp nodded, "Zoro got Sora's pant legs and sleeves on her shirt. Sora pants him though."

"Go Zoro!" Sanji and Usopp yelled at Zoro as Sora slashed out at him.

Sora blushed, "You guys just want him to slice my clothes off!" She said frustratedly as she blocked Zoro's swords.

"Yep!" Sanji said without embarrassment. Usopp just blushed and scratched his head

Zoro fought Sora until her back hit the railing. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, "Good enough now?"

Sora smiled as she licked his nose, and then kicked him off of her. Nami cheered for her as Sora swung her swords wildly and then they both stopped. Zoro's shirt fell off, making Sora smile. However, that smile was wiped off her face when her pants and shirt fell into shreds. "When did you-" Sora was cut off by Sanji's and Usopp's whistles.

So there they were, Sora in her panties and bra, and Zoro in his boxers. Sora smiled charmingly and continued swiping away at him. Zoro and her clashed swords, and he pushed down on her two with his three, quickly overpowering her.

"And this is where the strip show stops." Sanji said sadly. He walked into the cabin, followed by Usopp and Nami.

Sora breathed heavily and stared ahead at Zoro. Zoro stared at her and they both dropped their swords laughing. "That was a pretty nice stunt you pulled with the mast thing…" He said picking up the swords.

Sora laughed and walked into the cabin to put some clothes on.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Pirates!

Luffy stepped off the boat and onto the island. "Well… it looks deserted."

Sora stepped off the boat after him, "…Nope… there's a town on the far edge of the island. We could stretch our legs and walk through the jungle. Or we could be lazy and float to the other side."

Zoro began walking, followed by Sanji and Luffy. Nami and Usopp went back to the boat and cast off. Sora quickly ran after Luffy. She grabbed Zoro's hand as he dropped back to walk by her. "So, when we reach the town, what are we going to do?" She asked looking at Luffy.

Luffy turned to face her and walked backwards, "I want to eat and uh… I don't know… get some supplies?"

Sanji glanced back at Zoro and Sora holding hands. "Sora, how's your clothes?" He asked, puffing his cig.

Sora tried to remember how many shirts she had now, she and Zoro had been practicing a lot lately and their clothes were getting ripped to shreds in the process. "Running low… Oh! That's right! I promised that you could help me pick out my clothes! Yes. We need to do that."

Zoro's grip on Sora's hand tightened, as Sanji smiled.

---------------------

Nami placed the boat into the dock perfectly. "Okay Usopp, let's go get some f-"

"P-pirates!" Usopp squeaked as he jumped behind Nami and pointed to the island. Nami grabbed Usopp and ran into the cabin.

"Hopefully they didn't hear you, or see us." She said as she looked out the side window at the village, that they were pillaging. "I hope the guys get here soon…"

-----------------

Sora froze as she looked towards the village. She had almost missed it! Those spirit colors were the colors of fear mixed with pain. Letting go of Zoro's hand, she rushed past the guys and towards the village.

Sanji, Luffy and Zoro exchanged looks and then quickly ran after her.

Sanji caught up to her first, "What's up Sora?"

Sora pulled out her swords as she ran a long the jungle path. "That village is in trouble… Their spirit colors are giving off a color that means pain and fear."

Sanji slowed down and informed the other two of what was going on. Zoro put on his bandana as he continued running, he needed to stay close to Sora during this fight, for she was still in no shape to give it her all yet.

In less then no time, they skidded to a halt in the village, which was on fire. Sora, quickly ran to the left, her crewmates right behind her. The villagers were trapped in one of these buildings… she had to pinpoint which one. Rounding a corner, a group of pirates turned away from a building.

Sora breathed heavily as she stared at them. With anger, she charged into battle. The only thing that made her freeze halfway were the cries of kids trapped in the burning building. She heard the guys skid round the corner behind her, and she dodge one guy's punch.

Sora ran around them and kicked open the door to the burning building. Sheathing her swords she ran inside, covering her mouth. Ignoring Zoro calling her name, she ran towards the kids. Using wind in here would be moronic it would only make the fire spread. Coughing as she breathed in a mouthful of ash, Sora ran towards the crying kids.

Zoro fought a pirate that had a weird looking beard. All he could think about was Sora stupidly running into that burning building. Zoro couldn't make this guy stay down. He needed to help Sora.

Sanji, who was right behind him was fighting a guy with flaming red hair. Every time his opponent kicked, this guy's feet lit on fire.

Luffy had his hands full with the rest of the crew. He slammed down a guy that had long dagger nails, and was punching the face of another guy that rolled into a giant ball and tried to flatten him.

Zoro bent down low, and used one of his special techniques, knocking the swordsman in front of him down. Zoro started shredding him with swords, just as Sora came out carrying a baby and coughing her lungs out. Nine or ten kids ran out after her.

Sora looked down the alleyway that she had led the guys up to see more pirates coming.

Turning to the eldest kid, she asked, "Do you know a way to the docks?" The kid nodded and led them down a separate alleyway, the new pirates ran past the three guys and followed.

Sora saw Nami and Usopp standing on the deck of the ship. "Onto that boat! The one with the two people on board!" She instructed the children, and they ran onto the ship. Sora handed the crying baby to Nami and jumped off the ship rushing towards the pirates that were running towards them. Unsheathing her swords, she twirled them around beside her, and then pushed the two air currents behind her, sending her through the crowd of enemies. She sliced down the middle as she went.

Usopp and Nami quickly brought the children into the cabin and started tending to their needs.

Zoro finally finished off the guy he was fighting and ran off after Sora. He couldn't let her fight alone she was still recovering.

Sanji quickly finished off his guy and rushed after Zoro. That was too many pirates for Sora to handle alone.

They ran through the burning city, following the tracks that the pirates left behind them. They rounded the next corner, and saw Sora fighting half a dozen pirates. They quickly ran in to help her.

Sora twisted around, slicing someone in the face. She felt Sanji right beside her and she ran behind him, slicing another guy.

Zoro turned when he finished off one guy to see Sora smile at him. Her arms badly scratched, and she was panting hard.

"Thought you'd never show up!" She smiled as she turned and fought this one guy. She noticed by the sound of his sword that it was old and rusty. She dodged his sword a few times. 'This guy uses a rusty sword so that if he slashed an opponent, they'll get a nasty infection!' Rolling backwards, she felt something in her stomach snap, and she screamed in pain.

Zoro turned around and rushed in front of Sora, who was kneeling on the ground. He blocked the attack from the guy with the rusty sword. "Get back to the ship Sora!" He yelled at her with the sword in his mouth. Sora got up slowly and ran onto the ship. Zoro knocked the guy to the ground and turned around to attack another guy. He didn't hear the man with the rusty sword quietly get to his feet and run after Sora.

"Are you guys okay?" Sora asked as she reached the ship. One of the kids rushed out and hugged her.

Sora sheathed her swords and ushered the kid towards the cabin. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around and heard the rusty blade swish through the air. Sora stepped in front of the kid and was slashed in the back by the sword. Quickly unsheathing her swords, she yelled for Nami, who rushed out and got the kid back into the cabin.

The guy easily overpowered Sora, and flung her two swords to the other end of the deck. Scrambling to her feet, Sora rushed towards her swords, only to have the rusty blade cut through her side. Falling down, she rolled across the deck. Getting up, she tried to run for her swords again, but the guy slashed her once more.

Sora lay flat on her back unable to move. The rusty blade flew through the air again, and Sora screamed in fury as she used the wind to shove this guy back. She sent her swords flying towards her with the wind and screamed as she swiped with full on fury at the rusted sword's owner. She sliced him down four times, and then blew him off the ship, sending him skidding down the dock.

Ignoring Zoro's orders, she ran off the deck and continued chopping the pirate until he fell onto the ground a bloody mess. Sora's chest rose and fell in shudders, the only thing making noise in the town now. Dropping her swords, she fell down a bloody mess and passed out.

Zoro sliced down the last pirate that was standing and turned around as he heard Sora scream. He rushed towards the ship, as he saw the guy skid across the dock. Zoro looked up to see Sora charging at him, her face twisted with fury. Leaving puddles of blood behind her as she rushed towards the guy. With speed that Zoro had never seen her use, Sora sliced the man to pieces, before standing there. Zoro reached her just as she fell backwards. He dropped his swords and caught her, pulling her into his arms.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Medical Attention!

"Sora…" He said as he looked down at her stomach. The front seemed fine, but the sides and her back were gushing blood. Ripping off his shirt, he quickly wrapped it around her and picked her up. "Sanji! We need to find help now! She needs medical attention!"

One of the kids ran off the deck, avoiding the pools of blood that Sora left behind, "My dad's a doctor! He can help!"

Zoro turned to face the kid, "Where does he live?"

The kid looked at Sora, "H-he lives on the hill, on the edge of town. About a mile that way." He pointed straight past the town that was still burning.

"Is there a short cut!" Zoro asked the kid.

The kid shook his head, "Straight through town. That's the only way to get ther-"

Zoro left the kid standing there as he rushed past Sanji. Sanji took one look at Sora and rushed after them.

"Where are we going?" Sanji asked looking at Sora, who was really pale.

"To the doctors at the top of the hill. We have to go straight through this burning town to get to him." Zoro said, glancing down at Sora who was waking up. He ran faster, putting all his energy into running. 'I have to get her there soon!' He felt tears form in his eyes as he thought of what might happen if he didn't. "Hang on Sora… You're almost there…"

Sanji followed Zoro through the burning town. About six minutes later, they came upon a problem. A large burning pile of rubble was in their way.

"I can't kick it if the flames are that high…" Sanji said looking at the flames towering above them.

Sora woke and looked up at Zoro, "Zoro…" She said weakly as she placed a hand on his cheek, making him jump. "I'm sorry I didn't stay on the ship… t-that guy tried to kill one of the kids…I-"

Zoro shook his head, "No, it's okay… you're going to be at a doctors really soon, and he'll fix you up."

Sora looked towards the fire, "That's in our way isn't it…" She said as she looked into the heat. "Zoro, Sanji, you're going to need to jump out of the way in a second." Sora twirled her hands around in small circles and placed them towards the fire, she pushed it towards the fire making it grow bigger. Making her hands into tight fists, the wind pushed in all directions down onto the fire. Sora opened her hands quickly, screaming, "Jump!" just as the fire exploded towards them.

Sanji and Zoro jumped out of the way as the fire reached out for them and extinguished.

Zoro turned back to look at Sanji, who was already rushing forward. He came down on the pile of rubble with a swift kick, splintering it into pieces. Zoro rushed forward, and up the hill towards the giant building. "Almost there Sora… almost there…" He told her repeatedly as he ran as fast as he could up the hill.

Sanji pounded on the door with his fists and the doctor flung open the door, gun pointed at Sanji and Zoro. The doctor took one glance at Sora, and put away the gun, "Quickly, bring her inside. Tell me what happened."

Sanji told the doctor what happened as the doctor instructed them what to do. "Hand me that bag over there, and place her on the table." He paused at the part where Zoro mentioned the doctor's son.

"My son's alive?" He asked staring at Zoro in disbelief.

Zoro nodded, "Sora here saved him. The pirates were trying to roast him and half a dozen others alive. She rushed inside and saved them… even though she's blind."

The doctor gapped down at Sora, who was lying motionless on the table. This added more speed to the doctor's touch as he had Zoro remove her shirt and he gave her a shot. Looking down at her, he had them turn her around as he cleaned the deep cuts and began sowing her up.

Sora awoke flat on her stomach, "W-where am I?" She felt around ahead of her and noticed Zoro was sitting in front of her. "Zoro?" She said as she ran her hands across his face. "Why can't I feel my legs?" She asked frightened.

The doctor continued sowing up her back. "I gave you a shot. You won't feel anything bellow your chest for a day… sorry, but it was the only thing I could do… the feeling will come back. I swear."

Sora sighed feeling relieved, "Well, that's okay… How's it look back there?" She asked, stroking Zoro's hair slowly.

"It was infected, but I fixed that… your friends tell me that you also have a nasty cut in your stomach that they sowed up for you. While you were awake. With no pain killers?" He asked eyeing her in disbelief.

Sora continued to stroke Zoro's hair as she smiled, "Nobody said pirates lived the glorious life. But don't worry. We're good pirates, not bad ones." She said quickly, noticing the doctor freeze.

"That must have been pretty painful." The doctor said as he finished the one on her back. "I'm going to need you to lie on your side."

Zoro quickly stood up, as did Sanji, and they helped turn her around so she was on her side. The doctor quickly cleaned and fixed that one. And Zoro helped Sanji turn her onto her back gently.

Zoro sat down behind Sora's head, and placed his head in his hands. Sora looked up at the doctor, "During that fight down at the docks… I felt a few things in my stomach rip… and it was pretty painful…"

The doctor stared at her and then looked at he stomach. "That sounds like your stitches came out. Way too soon for a cut that deep. I'm going to have to re-sow them." Taking out a surgeon knife, the doctor sliced open her stomach and looked around inside. "There's the problem… yeah. Stitches ripped open… I'll fix that with more durable ones. But your friend did a good job sowing you up. You should tell 'em that."

Sora nodded, "Well, do what you must… I have to rest." Closing her eyes, Sora fell asleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Stitches

((A/N: Dang, this one is short. Anywho. I've been typing like crazy. I'm trying to finish it for you guys.))

((Update: All right, I think I changed Zoro's name back to it's correct form. Anywho. PLEASE excuse me for writing Zolo down. I've been typing so many fanficts lately, and I loose track of things... and when I wrote this fanfict, all I had been watching is the crappy 4kids version. shudder Anywho, sorry! If you spot anymore, just... ignore the l. It's supposed to be a r. X3))

Sora awoke in the middle of the night, in a big cushy bed. Stretching, Sora pushed herself up so that she was sitting up. Looking around the room, she saw Sanji and Zoro sleeping on the floor beside her bedside. She smiled as she turned onto her side and covered them over with one of the cushy blankets that were on her bed. Sanji cuddled it and turned over in his sleep, hogging the blanket. Sora went to grab Zoro a blanket when the feeling in her stomach came back. She winced in pain, as she screamed into her pillow. 'Damn these stitches!'

Zoro sat up quickly startling Sora, as he looked around and scratched his head. Yawning, he looked at her and noticed that she was awake. "What's wrong?" He whispered, getting up and covering her over.

"I just got the feeling back in my stomach and back…" She whispered back, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Do you want me to go get the doctor?" He asked Sora, feeling a bit worried.

"No, no… I'll be fine. Let him sleep. He probably hasn't slept decently in a long while." She winced again as she clutched onto the blankets.

Zoro quickly walked around Sanji and sat on the opposite side of the bed, moving the fluffy pillows away from him, he sat with his back on the bed's headboard. Sora placed a pillow on his lap and turned onto her side that didn't hurt if she slept on it. Placing her head onto the pillow, Sora lay a hand on Zoro's knee, and fell asleep instantly.

Zoro looked down at her, placing a hand gently onto her shoulder, he too fell asleep.

-------------------------

Zoro stretched with a yawn. Opening his eyes, he saw Sanji sit up and scratch his head. Looking down, he saw that Sora was not there. Quickly jumping out of bed he looked around, 'What the hell does she think she's doing? Not staying in bed and resting!' "Sanji, Sora's not here."

Sanji immediately stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go find her."

((A/N: Thank you purple-lilas for pointing that mistake out... ;--))


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Regain your sight

((A/N: - This chapter is longer, don't worry. X3))

Sora borrowed one of the doctor's shirts and walked back through the ash burnt town. Villagers were appearing from hiding and were looking for their children. Sora walked onto the boat, ignoring the pain for each step she took. It hurt to move, but she had to get those children back to their parents.

"S-Sora! What are you doing here!" Usopp asked rushing up to Sora, a kid hanging onto his leg.

Sora looked up at Usopp and down at the kid, "Their parents are looking for them… and I want to make sure that they get them. They're running around all worried." She winced as she grabbed her side.

"I'll take the kids back." Usopp said looking at her clutching onto her side.

"No. I want to do it. Please Usopp, I'll be okay. Really." Sora said with a small smile.

Nami came out holding the baby in her arms, "Sora! You're okay!" She said happily, rushing down the steps. All the kid's heads popped out of the cabin and rushed over to Sora, bombarding her with hugs.

Sora smiled and patted them on the heads, "Want to go back to your parents?" She asked happily.

All the kids screamed with excitement, Nami however looked worried. "Sora, you shouldn't with those wounds that you got yesterday. The stitches might come out."

Sora stopped clutching onto her side and stood up straight, "You two can help if you want, but I'm not being left behind. I want to make sure that they're returned to their parents."

Usopp and Nami agreed to that reluctantly, and followed Sora to the town with all the kids. In less then no time, the villagers saw their kids.

Sora saw the doctor's son in the back of the group, and smiled at him. "I'll take you back home. Usopp and Nami can take care of the rest." Turning towards the hill, she slowly walked beside the boy.

She met Zoro and Sanji halfway up the hill, both rushing down from the doctor's house. "H-hey guys." She said looking at the angry expressions on their faces. "I was just taking the kids back to their homes."

"Sora, we were worried about you. You can't just up and leave without telling us!" Sanji said as Sora continued to walk past them, clutching her side once more. Zoro and Sanji sighed and followed the stubborn Sora up the hill towards the doctor's giant house.

"We found Luffy while we were looking for you. He was with the villagers, eating. So we left him there." Zoro informed Sora, who laughed as they reached the front door. The boy opened the front door and rushed inside.

Sora sighed as she continued to walk inside. The doctor came in and saw his boy rushing at him. Tears flooded the doctor's eyes as he dropped to his knees and hugged his son. Sora smiled and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Zoro and Sanji sat down next to her.

"Well that was fun." Sora said looking out the giant windows across from them. The doctor quickly walked into the room, now having his emotions under control.

"Sora. I want to thank you for saving my son and returning him to me." The doctor said as he sat in the chair across from her under the windows. "I've found some medicine in my storage that might help your condition. I noticed you took a nasty gash to the face in a past battle. As a result, your sight was taken from you. Correct?"

Sora looked down at him, and slowly nodded.

The doctor continued, holding the bottle of pills. "These pills are very rare, but I'm willing to give you enough to possibly regain your sight."

Sora was stunned, she stared at the doctor for a minute trying to place together what he just said, "I-I'd be able to see again! Are you serious!" She said, feeling tears sting her eyes.

The doctor nodded, "These reconstruct and rebuild any damage in your body. So for your example, they would not only reconstruct the damage done to your eyes, they would also help your wounds heal faster inside."

Zoro was as stunned as Sora was, he looked over as Sanji and saw him running a hand through his hair. Looking down at Sora, he noticed that there were tears falling down her cheeks.

Sora let out a small laugh, "I'd be able to see the sunset… and the stars… and my friends." She looked up at the doctor. "H-how long would it take?"

The doctor ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calculate the proper time, "I gather about a few bottles… that's… a couple of months. You have to take one a day, and then your eyesight should come back. I'll give you twenty bottles. Ten spare for your friends here." He smiled up at Zoro and Sanji, who continued to stare at him in disbelief.

Sora smiled as she wept into her hands, she was going to be able to see things again.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Cocoa chat

((A/N: I think this one's cute. I like the next one even better though. -))

The villagers gave Luffy's crew anything he needed, and helped them stock up on food and other things. When it was time for them to cast off, Sora received hugs from all the children. The doctor also made sure that they had all the medical supplied that they needed.

Sora turned to the doctor with a smile, and she felt like crying again. Taking the pills that the doctor gave her, she hugged the doctor and thanked him for everything. When she was done, she ran onto the boat after her crew and waved at them from the side of the boat.

"So what's up?" Luffy said waving back at the villagers as they cast off. He looked over at Sora, who was smiling.

"I got stitched up and was given something that'll allow me to see again." Sora said as she turned and walked towards the cabin.

"Are you serious! You'll be able to see!" Luffy replied in amazement. "That's great!"

Sora smiled, "Yeah. I better go take my pill… be right back."

------------------------------------------

Sora sat outside in the crow's nest staring out at the ocean, a blanket wrapped around her.

"What's up?" A voice asked as he sat next to Sora.

Sora smiled, "Not much Sanji… this cocoa is great." She said shivering as she opened up the blanket and wrapped it around him.

"So, how are you feeling… it's been a couple of weeks since you were stitched up and I was wondering if you wanted to practice tomorrow." Sanji said sitting next to his friend.

Sora laughed, "Yeah. They're getting better every day. They don't hurt that much anymore, thanks to those pills the doctor gave me. I think they're almost healed." Sora placed her head on Sanji's arm and sipped the hot coca.

"How's your eyesight?" Sanji asked glancing down at her.

Sora smiled as she let him have the rest of her hot coca. "I could have sworn I saw the sunset for a second… I want to see if I can just catch a glimpse of the sunrise. How does the moon look?"

Sanji took a drink of the steaming hot chocolate and looked up at the moon, "Big, and full… lots of holes. You're not missing much." Sora giggled and sighed.

"I can't wait until I see again." She yawned and dozed off on Sanji's arm.

Sanji stared out at the stars, he'd wake her up just before the sunset.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: You have green hair?

"Sora… Sora…" Sanji said as he gently shook Sora awake.

Sora blinked a few times, and then stared at Sanji. "Sanji?"

"Yeah, the sun's rising." Sanji said looking at the horizon, which was turning pink.

Sora sat up, still staring at Sanji unblinking. "Y-you have blond hair?" She said smiling at him.

Sanji nodded, "Yeah, I-Wait!" He quickly looked over at Sora. "You can see what color hair I have!"

Sora blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, "You're super fuzzy, but… I can see you!"

Sanji gave a whoop and yelled over the crow's nest. "All hands on deck!"

Everyone ran out in a hurry, and looked around.

"What's up Sanji? Pirates?" Luffy said looking around and scratching his head.

Sora put a finger to her lips telling Sanji to be quiet. "The sun's rising captain. It's a beautiful sunrise don't you think? I personally love the orange and pink mixed together…"

Luffy stared at it, "I guess, but I don't find that a reason for waking everyone up…" He blinked a few times as he stared at it.

Sanji and Sora giggled silently up in the crow's nest.

"Wait a second." Usopp said with a yawn. "How do you know that it's pink and orange?"

Sanji and Sora continued giggling silently at the crew's morning brains.

"Hang on…" Zoro said rubbing his eyes and looking at the sunrise, "You can see it!"

Sora stuck her head out from the crow's nest, "It's really fuzzy but yes! You have green hair? Weird… I always thought you had black. Hm." She stuck her head back into the crow's nest and continued giggling silently with Sanji. After a few minutes of silence, she climbed down and looked at her really fuzzy crewmates.

"Nami has orange hair… Usopp has black… Luffy has black… Oh this is fun!" She smiled at her stunned crewmates, and then turned and watched the sunrise.

Nami rushed up to her and hugged Sora, "You can see!" The rest of the crew rushed over as well and hugged her too.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Storm

Sora skated across the deck, humming to herself she smiled as she looked out at the ocean. As soon as she was done washing the deck, she put wax on the brushes and began applying it so that it wouldn't be slippery when the water hit it. Turning around, she smiled as Usopp walked out of the cabin.

"Hey Sora… you putting wax on the boat now?" He asked looking out at the clouds.

"Yep… I think there's a storm coming. After I'm done with this, we better put down the sails. Go ask Luffy if that's okay." Sora said slowly skating across the deck, making sure she got the surface completely.

Luffy came out a second later holding onto his hat for the wind was starting to whip around him.

"I tried to calm the wind down, but this is nature… I can't mess with that." Sora said, finally finishing the waxing. "If I could get some help, I'd like to get these sails down before the storm."

Luffy nodded as he walked back inside and got Sanji and Zoro to go help her. In less then no time, they got the sails down and were tying up the ropes securely.

"How big do you think this storms going to be?" Sanji asked them as he tied down the sails.

Sora looked out at the dark clouds, her eyesight wasn't as fuzzy as it had been two weeks ago, but it wasn't clear yet. "It looks like a mean storm to me… notice how the waves are big this far away from the storm?" She said pointing to the ocean beneath them.

Zoro looked down at the water, it did have a lot of medium sized waves. He finished tying down his ropes firmly and helped Sora pack up the wax.

Sora went inside with Zoro to put it away. Sanji bit his cigarette as he looked out at the storm, this one was going to be a handful. He turned and went back inside to go get something to eat.

Luffy and his crew sat around the table in the kitchen. The storm howling outside the window, and the ship rocking back and forth on the giant waves.

Sora stared down at her empty plate, and placed her head in her hands. "I hate storms…" She muttered as she looked over at Usopp, who was pale. Nami was a bit jumpy too. Zoro, Luffy and Sanji were just fine.

A crack made everyone jump and look towards the cabin door. Sora quickly got up and looked out the cabin door window to see what that noise was. She could have sworn she saw something on the other side of the boat. Rushing into the girls room, she looked out the small window, "Guys… that was a ship that hit us." She said looking over at the giant ship.

She turned around and saw everyone rush outside into the storm. Sora quickly followed, maybe she could calm this wind down a bit.

Standing next to Nami, she looked over at the ship. The crew on that ship heard the sound also, and had come outside. Sora looked around quickly trying to see what they could do, she ran up to the wheel, and turned it away from the boat. Zoro came up to help her, as did Luffy.

"Okay guys, I'm going to push this boat out of the way of that boat. I need someone to steer the ship and another to hold onto me and make sure I don't go flying off somewhere…" Sora said looking at them.

Zoro grabbed her around the waist, and placed his feet in front of his swords that he placed into the deck. Luffy wrapped himself around the wheel holding it steady.

"All ready." Luffy said as the other ship crashed into them and backed off.

"Ready." Zoro said, holding onto her waste tighter and placing his head on her shoulder.

Sora closed her eyes and waved her hands in small circles before pushing in front of her, and she pushed a super strong gust of wind in front of her, forcing the ship to go forward. Zoro slid back on the floor a bit, and his heels stopped on his swords. Sora repeated this a few times, and they sailed away from the other ship and towards the worst part of the storm.

Zoro picked his swords out of the ground and quickly sheathed them. Sora stared out at the waves that started sweeping the ship. Grabbing Luffy and Zoro's hand, she led them back into the cabin and ushered everyone else inside. As soon as she shut the door, something snapped outside. Sora quickly opened the door, and saw that one of the ropes connecting the mast posts together snapped. It was now dangling dangerously on the deck.

"Um… that looks kinda not right." Usopp commented from behind everyone.

Sora looked at them and bit her lip as huge waves crashed onto the deck. "We have to secure that, it might rip down the whole mast if we don't…"


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Wall of water

Luffy started to walk out the door, but Sora stopped him. "Luffy, stay here. You can't swim and those waves are sweeping across the deck too swiftly. Nami, stay here with Usopp and make sure Luffy doesn't come out. No matter what…" Sora looked over at Sanji and Zoro, who were soaking wet from just standing in the pouring rain. "Do you guys feel up to helping me? I'll try to hold back the wind, but I can't promise much."

Zoro quickly gave Usopp his swords, shoes and bandana, and nodded. Sanji removed his jacket and shoes and handed them to Usopp as well. Sora hurried outside, and shut the door after Sanji and Zoro came outside.

"Okay, who wants to go onto the mast and tie down the rope? The other one stays down here with me and holds the mast pole steady." Sora yelled above the crashing waves and howling wind, thankfully they weren't far enough in the storm to get lightning.

Sanji and Zoro quickly decided through a game of Rock-paper-scissors. Sanji lost, so he got to go up and tie the stupid mast pole down.

Sora and Zoro held onto the mast pole as Sanji tied himself with a rope in case something happened.

Sora closed her eyes and made the wind calm down a bit, she couldn't control the waves or the rain though. But at least the water wasn't lashing against their faces.

Sanji quickly tied a strong knot, securing the pole in place. Getting off the mast he smiled at Zoro and Sora, "Piece of Ca-" He stopped smiling and talking when he looked past Zoro and Sora. A wall of water was heading right for them.

Sora turned around and saw the wall of water heading right towards them. Zoro grabbed Sora and Sanji and held onto the mast. The wall of water crashed into the boat, sweeping the deck as it did so. Zoro, Sora and Sanji were forced off the mast and off the side of the boat into the water.

Sanji quickly grabbed onto Sora as he felt the rope around his stomach stop him from going with the water.

Sora grabbed onto Zoro's hand as Sanji stopped them from going with the wall of water. The squall continued on its path.

Zoro, who was floating limply in the water began to slip out of Sora's grasp.

Sora screamed as she felt his hand being dragged out of hers. She couldn't loose Zoro, she just wouldn't allow it.

Sanji's grip tightened on Sora's stomach as he began pulling them back towards the boat. He had to get them out of the water. He stopped when he heard Sora scream and try to get out of his grasp. Turning to look at her, he saw that Zoro was drifting away with the huge waves.

Sanji quickly untied the rope, and tied it around Sora's waist. "Stay here!" He yelled as he dove after Zoro.

Sora held onto the rope as she watched her two friends go out of her clouded sight. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on stopping the waves with the wind. She didn't know if she could do it but she had to try. Screaming, she made a giant gust of wind blow the clouds away above them. The waves slowly began to die down. She could see Sanji dragging Zoro's body towards the ship. As soon as he was in Sora's reach, she grabbed onto him and felt the rope tug behind her. Turning around, she saw Usopp, Nami and Luffy heaving the rope back to the boat.

"Sanji… is he okay?" Sora asked as they were pulled onto the boat.

Sanji coughed as he panted, "I-I don't know… do you know what to do if he isn't breathing?"

Sora looked down at Zoro, who was limply being dragged onto the ship. "Pound on his chest and cry… Either that or CPR." Sora thanked Seku for teaching her how to correctly do CPR when she was on the island with him.

They were put onto the deck and Sora untied the rope around her waste and crawled over to Zoro. Sanji fell onto his back on the deck and looked up at the clear sky.

Sora put an ear to Zoro's mouth and listened. "He's not breathing…" Taking a deep breath, she locked lips with Zoro, and exhaled enough air in him to see his chest rise and fall once. She did this again and checked to see if he was breathing. When he wasn't she felt tears sting her eyes, "Damn it Zoro! Don't you die on me!" She cussed at him, placing her hands on his chest, she pushed down, giving him chest compressions. After fifteen of those, she gave him two breaths and continued with the chest compressions.

The rest of the crew sat there watching her give CPR to Zoro. When Zoro made a noise, Sora quickly stopped breathing into him and turned him away from her. Zoro threw up tons of water. When he was done, Zoro coughed and inhaled a breath full of air.

Sora smiled and cried as she looked down at Zoro breathing by himself. She gently stroked his hair as she helped him sit up.

Zoro sat there with a hand on his chest and just concentrated on breathing as Sora cried onto his shoulder. He looked behind Sora and saw the relieved look on his crewmate's faces. With another breath of air, he hugged Sora. "Thank you…" He whispered into her ear, and he kissed her head.

((A/N: Don't worry, this isn't the end. Review please!))


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Yogurt?

((A/N: Aw, guys... thank you so much for not yelling at me!Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love them all. X3 Anywho... On with the story!))

The storm went away and the crew continued to sail onward, towards the nearest island. Rumor had it that a certain pirate that Luffy was looking for was visiting that island.

Sanji and Zoro were better then Sora now and were easily beating her during every practice round they held. Sora was now trying to teach Nami how to use her weapon properly.

"What do you think of Sanji?" Nami asked, watching Sora use her pole to do a flip.

Sora quickly landed the flip and faced her, "What?" She asked Nami. Sora's vision had gone back to normal, and her once pale eyes now sparkled with green life.

Nami turned around and looked out at the ocean, which was very calm. "It's just… I've seen him fight and everything… but I've never noticed how brave he is. And, I can't help but think…"

Sora quickly stood over by Nami, "You like him don't you?" She asked her, watching the reaction on her face.

Nami blushed and nodded, "I'm starting to. I mean, that smoking thing is really annoying, but he can work on that. And he's a good cook."

Sora continued the list, "He's strong and brave, not a bad looker. He's funny. And he has a huge crush on you."

Nami nodded, "Yeah. I know that."

"He'd die of ecstasy if you told him you have a thing for him." Sora said with a small giggle.

Nami nodded, "He probably would… I don't want him to find out though. I just really don't feel like telling him just yet…"

Sora looked over at her and smiled, "Well, I'm going to tell him if you don't." Dropping Nami's pole she dashed towards the cabin and rushed inside. Nami right on her heels.

"I'll deny the whole thing if you do!" Nami ran after her, trying to bite Sora's head off.

"SANJI!" Sora screamed as she ran into the kitchen where Sanji was preparing lunch. "Sanji! I need to tell you something!" Sora giggled as she skidded to a stop right in front of Sanji.

Sanji turned around from cooking dinner. A toothpick in his mouth, and flour on his apron, "Yes?" He asked, noticing Nami staring at him.

"Nami has a-Ow!" Sora started, but Nami smacked Sora's head with her pole that she was holding. "Ow!-thing for-Ow!"

"Die!" Nami said as she repeatedly smacked Sora over the head, making Sora flinch.

"Yo-" Sora said, but Nami clamped a hand over Sora's mouth.

Sanji raised an eyebrow as Nami dragged Sora out of the kitchen, and bumped into Zoro.

"Here, take her somewhere before I decide she needs a swim in the ocean." Nami said shoving Sora into Zoro's arms, she walked into the girls cabin room and slammed the door behind her.

"What does she have a thing for?" Sanji asked from the kitchen.

"Yogurt." Sora said smiling as Nami popped her head out of the door with a menacing glare.

Sora grabbed Zoro's hand and dragged him towards the deck to go practice sword fighting techniques, leaving Sanji standing alone in the kitchen.

"I thought she was lactose intolerant…" Sanji said watching them leave.

((Review! Review! Xd))


	20. Chapter Twenty: Passion fruit

((A/N: GAH! Okay, I got this virus right before I was going to update. I mean... the DAY before I was going to update. So, I had to rewrite the ending again! It took me forever to remember what I wrote the first time. I like it better this way though. Almost done with the story my little readers! Enjoy and Review!))

"Sora! I'm sorry! Aw, please don't be mad at me!" Zoro said watching Sora slam the cabin door behind her.

Sora walked into the boy's room and grabbed a pair of Zoro's clothes. Putting on the button up shirt and baggy shorts she laughed at herself in the mirror. She looked like a tourist. Stomping off into the girl's room, she stood in front of the mirror and began re-adjusting the outfit so it looked cute.

Rolling up the buttoned Hawaiian print t-shirt, she tied it above her stomach and cut off the bottoms of Zoro's shorts. "Slicing up the last of my clothes! I'll just take his!" She cut it off until they were short-shorts and walked out of the cabin. She passed Zoro, and leaned over the side of the boat, with a small smile. She knew she looked really cute dressed like this and she did this on purpose, just to make Zoro agitated.

Zoro walked over to Sora, trying not to notice that she was wearing his clothes and she had cut them up to reveal a lot of skin. "I'm sorry about your clothes." Zoro said staring out at the sunset.

Sora looked at him, with a small smile playing across her lips. "I don't think you are. You just wanted to play, and you didn't care. So, I cut up your favorite shorts." She said with triumph.

"So I've noticed." Zoro pouted as he looked at them.

Sora stood on her toes and planted a quick kiss on his lips, "I love you." She said, surprising both her and Zoro. "Did I just say that out loud!" She asked, staring at him.

Zoro hugged her and planted a kiss on her lips, "Yes you did, and I love you too."

Sora squealed with delight as Zoro twirled her around.

Nami came out from where ever she had been hiding and walked into the kitchen, there she found Sanji stirring the dinner. She quickly looked around to make sure nobody else was in the room, before quietly walking into the kitchen and shutting the door behind her.

"Sanji?" Nami asked, making him freeze what he was doing and turn around.

"Yeah?" Sanji asked, looking at Nami stand there and stare at the floor.

"I, uh, I just wanted you to know that I…" Nami heard Sanji turn off the stove and take off his apron. "It's just that I…"

Sanji walked over to her and bit on his cigarette. "Yeah?"

"I uh… wanted to know if you wanted to… hang out?" She asked looking up at him.

Sanji walked over to the table, and sat down. "Sure."

Nami walked over to the table and sat down in front of him, "I also wanted to say that, that I, I…"

Sanji was sitting on the edge of the seat, noticing Nami starting to blush.

"I hate yogurt and the shampoo that I use is passion fruit and I really really like you and-" Nami clapped her hands over her mouth, she couldn't believe she had just said it like that.

Sanji calmly took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it in the ashtray. He then went really rigid and fell on the floor, with hearts in his eyes. "Nami said she really likes me! Me! She likes me! Oh…" He rolled around on the floor, letting that statement forever sink into his mind. When he was done he slunk back into the seat and leaned across the table gazing at her, "Are you serious?"

Nami stared at him, her hands still on her mouth. She nodded slowly.

Sanji once again fell onto the floor and started rolling around. He rolled over to the door, "She's serious! She's really, really serious!" He raised his hand and locked the door and rolled back over to the seat and slunked back into it. Sitting up once more he leaned across the table and stared at Nami, who was blushing furiously and refused to remove her hands from her mouth. Reaching across the table, he tucked a strand of hair behind Nami's ear and smiled. "That makes me so happy…" Sanji said staring at her.

Before Nami knew was she was doing, she took her hands off her mouth and stroked Sanji's hair. And then acting totally unlike herself, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and full on kissed him. After thirty seconds or so, Nami's hands flew back onto her mouth and she blushed in embarrassment.

Sanji died right there on the table, drooling all over.

((Review! Review! X3))


	21. Chapter Twenty One: You

((XD LAST Chapter! Can you believe it? I'msad to saygoodbye to it actually...))

Luffy's crew docked on an island to stop to get supplies.

Luffy got off the ship and looked around. He spotted a certain ship and freaked out, "No way! That's Shanks's ship!" Looking around, he spotted the red haired pirate walking back towards his ship. "Shanks! SHANKS! Wait up!" Luffy rushed towards Shanks and jumped onto his back, laughing and hugging his friend.

Sora walked off the ship holding Zoro's hands. "You have to help me get some clothe-" A voice made her stop talking.

"Captain Shanks, are these okay?" The familiar voice asked Shanks, who was hugging Luffy.

Sora turned around and saw Seku showing Shanks a bunch of blankets. She quickly let go of Zoro's hand and dashed over to him. She hugged him from the side, knocking him over. "Seku!" She said hugging his face and kissing it all over.

Seku pushed her back a bit and looked at her, "S-Sora!" He then hugged his friend and sat up.

"Seku! I can see! I got this medicine that helped me see! I can see you again!" She said tears streaming down her face as she pushed the blue hair away from Seku's face.

Seku hugged her even tighter, "I prayed that you were alive and well, I was so worried about you after the explosion. I didn't know if you survived."

Sora wept into his shoulder, "Zoro saved me, he's my boyfriend now. I thought you died."

Seku chuckled at that statement, "You know me Sora, it takes a lot to kill me. Shanks's crew found me when I drifted onto an Island. They let me be a part of their crew, it's wonderful."

Sora smiled as Seku stood up and helped her up. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked over behind her, noticing a guy with green hair standing there.

"So this is Zoro?" Seku asked, looking at him. "And he won't eat me if I shake his hand right?" Sora laughed at that as Seku shook Zoro's hand.

Seku looked over at Shanks as he called over to him from his ship, "I have to go, why don't you come with Sora?" He asked looking down at her.

Sora kissed Seku on the cheek and shook her head, "I can't, I have to protect my boyfriend from getting himself killed at the grand line." Sora hugged Seku and walked over to stand next to Zoro.

Seku nodded, "I understand completely. We'll see you at the grand line!" He said, blowing a kiss at Sora, he ran onto the ship that was being untied from the docks. "Bye Sora!"

Sora smiled as she waved back, "Bye Seku! And cut your hair!" She then turned away from him so she didn't have to watch him leave.

Luffy walked up from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks for staying on our crew Sora. It means a lot to me."

Sora smiled up at Luffy, and wiped away her tears, "You're going to be an awesome King." With a sniffle, she hugged Luffy, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for letting me stay." Sora then got off of Luffy and dragged Zoro to town. "You get to help me buy new clothes."

"But you can see! Can't you pick them out yourself!" Zoro asked as Sora dragged him to the clothes store.

"I need a second opinion!" Sora said laughing as she stopped and kissed Zoro on the cheek, she then continued to drag him into the clothes store.

Luffy watched them laughing. "Glad to have you on the crew Sora." He then pushed back his hat and went to go find some food.

((Okay. I'm thinking of doing another where a musician girl comes aboard. Nami/Sanji. Musician/certian rubber captain. I'm only wondering if I should keep Sora in this story... Hm... I'll just leave it up to you guys to decide! Should I make another One Piece with Sora in it?))


End file.
